The Legend of Tetra: Tetra's four sword Adventure
by omegarulesall
Summary: Tetra and Link explore an island and tetra gets split into four people because of a sword they find. will Link be able to handle four Tetras while preventing the return of an old evil. this story will contain Telink, and a lot of Vaati later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tetra, Link and the Pirate crew as well as wind waker and phantom hourglass all belong to Nintendo and it's respected affiliates.

Author's note: Hello everybody. This is my first loz story I have written, so I'm not sure if this is any good. This story will be about how Tetra and link find the four swords and instead of link pulling it out Tetra gets a hold of it and is split into four Tetras. And this a telink story so except some mushiness, and lots of funny moments. This chapter is just the begging so it is a little short and not much is going to happen here. Wait till the next chapter for some action and comedy. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

For Link it was just another day aboard the pirate ship with the lovable crew of pirates and their leader Tetra. Unknown to him it was nearing the day the door to the Minish would arrive to their world.

"Hey swabby", said the pirate Niko who was once at the bottom of the pirate crew, but wasn't anymore when link joined there crew about a year ago. Although it is questionable whether link really was at the bottom of the pirate ladder.

Link just stared off toward the sea day dreaming.

"Hello! Is anyone home?", Link just continued to daydream. Niko then picked up a rock and threw it at Link.

"Ow", link rubbed his head where the pebble hit.

"The Captain wants to talk to you about something, so hurry up and go see her swabby, or else she'll get mad and double everybody's shift!", Niko said while pushing Link towards the captains room.

"Oh hi Link, how's it been? Miss Tetra been looking for you go on ahead Link.", said Nudge as he allowed Link to enter Miss Tetra's room.

"It's been a six months,... ... find it? Maybe if we...", Tetra was mumbling to herself as link walked into her room.

"Oh link there you are! Where have you been? I been looking for you all morning! You have better not let me catch you goofing off, or I'll make you wash everybody's laundry for a month and scrub the ship from top to bottom all by yourself!". Tetra folded her arms as she watched Link Squirm at the thought of washing the entire ship by himself. She chuckled at his expression.

"No, seriously we need to talk about what Zuko and Mako found yesterday. They told me they spotted a pretty large Island toward the east, but they also said it would be almost impossible to get to it on a ship as large as this because of the large rocks surrounding the Island. So, I was thinking, maybe if we both go together on the your boat we may be able to explore the Island."

Link happily agreed. The thought of exploring a new place always brought excitement to him.

"Okay then, pack your things and get ready because first thing tomorrow morning we will go to the Island, and if your late you will have to carry everything. Got it?",

Link just nodded his head.

* * *

Author's note: well, what do you think? I don't know if Tetra is bit ooc and I'm still thinking about whether Link should talk or not. Please review and tell me how I could improve my writing or what you think about this story. Your reviews, comments, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Even clicking on this story is appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely, Omegarulesall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tetra, Link,Vaati and the Pirate crew as well as wind waker and phantom hourglass and any other character all belong to Nintendo and it's respected affiliates.

A/N: Well hello everybody. I'm back with another chapter, and this time the plot is becoming clearer. Not much action here but some funny moments. The next chapter well be even longer and it is even half way done. Unfortunately, I'm going to be busy with preparations for the upcoming school year, as well as another story I'm working on, so updates may slow down. But please don't give up hope the next chapter will be even better I promise. Also, I have a poll going on on my profile page to determine what the four Tetra personalitys will be when she gets split in to four Tetra's. Well, without further ado; here it is, enjoy:).

* * *

Link was tossing and turning in the crows nest having a very disturbing dream. He was dreaming about a strange wizard dressed in purple with an evil aura surrounding him, but the worst part was that he had both the phantom hourglass and the wind waker in his hand. He muttered something and the entire sky grew dark and then everything blurred. Link was now floating in the middle of an altar and then he was staring at himself or a darker version of himself and Tetra?! No it wasn't Tetra, it was a much eviler version of her. Link turned to his left and saw four girls but he couldn't see clearly. He blacked out.

He awoke to find himself on the very edge of the crows nest about to fall. Too late!

"Ow!". He landed right on top of Senza. "Hey buddy! What are you trying to do kill me? The little Miss has been looking for you, said something about carrying everything. You know what she was talking about?"

Link was already running half way to the captains room by the time Senza was finish with his sentence.

"About time!", Tetra already had the annoyed look on her face. "I thought I told you I wanted you here early so we could leave. You know what happens now.", Tetra annoyed look changed to her famous Tetra wink. Link just put his head down waiting for the "fun" to begin. "Here carry this to your boat." she just stepped aside revealing a large pile of equipment that even Nudge or Gonzo would have trouble carrying, but to link it was no problem thanks to his power bracelet.

"Miss Zelda!" Niko came running toward them.

"NIKO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT! IT'S TETRA!!".

"Poor Niko", thought Link. If there is one thing you don't ever want to do is call Tetra Zelda.

"Your lucky I'm about to leave or I would have you have made you clean every room aboard the ship by yourself with only a toothbrush. Now what was so important that you were shouting for me? And it better be important or I'll think of even more horrible punishments.", threatened Tetra.

"It's um... about the Island I don't uh.. think you can go there now. There is a fog cloud that just appeared over the Island.", he raised his hands over his head just waiting for Tetra to smack him.

"Is that all? Humph. Thats not a problem. All we need is for Link here to wave that little conductor's wand and summon the wind to blow it away."

"Miss Tetra your so smart. It's no wonder your the captain.", said Niko.

"Yup, that's why I'm the captain.". A little secret that the crew members learned to keep Tetra's wrath at bay is to compliment her, with a few compliments Tetra anger almost vanishes, keyword ALMOST!

Okay Link, use the wind waker to blow that fog away!", Tetra ordered pointing toward the mass of fog that had mysteriously blanketed the island. Link conducted the Wind's Requiem and directed the wind to blow South. A gentle breeze went through the ship and the wind started blowing toward the South. However, the thick fog clouds didn't move at all.

"Link, what's going on I thought I told you to blow the fog away.". So Link tried again and commanded the wind to blow toward the east. Again, a slight breeze blew through the ship and the Wind changed directions; but the fog was still there. Getting frustrated link conducted the wind to all the directions it could possibly travel, but still nothing.

"That's no ordinary fog." said Mako who had stepped on deck. "It seems that something very powerful is keeping the fog anchored there. Who knows what could be lurking on that island.", Mako said in a grim tone.

"Please Miss, take us with you!", Gonzo rushed in already crying at that fact that there was a chance that Tetra might get hurt.

"No! You guys are going to stay here. The boats to small to bring any other people aboard, and besides I need this ship ready just in case something bad really happens so we can make our get away. Understood?"

Gonzo just nodded his head; when Tetra got like this there was no way of changing her mind.

"Now, while I'm gone Gonzo your in charge and Zuko keep an eye for our return; if you see me knocked out or waving my red scarf get the ship ready to leave, got it? Good, we will be back as soon as we can.", she hopped into the boat and ordered the pirates to lower the ship. She and linked waved goodbye as they headed into the thick fog unaware that a single red eye was watching them.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger I have here, see if you can figure out who is watching them. Please comment on what you liked/disliked on this story as well as any advice you can give. Your opinions matter. I think I have Tetra down pretty good, but wait till next time when they arrive on the island and see what horrors await them. Also, please check out my poll for what should be the four Tetra's personalities when she gets split. Your reviews, comments, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Even clicking on this story is appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely, Omegarulesall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tetra, Link,Vaati and the Pirate crew as well as wind waker and phantom hourglass and any other character all belong to Nintendo and it's respected affiliates.

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it has taken awhile to update, my computer is gone(stupid viruses!), and I can only get on the Internet at the library which is seven miles away from where I live. I have chapter four written as well as chapter 7 for my spider riders story, but I don't have enough time to type them up and do my school work so this will have to due. Tetra still hasn't gotten the sword yet but she will in the next chapter I promise you. There is still time to vote on what personalities Tetra will get split into and so far here is how it goes:

Flirtatious Tetra is number one with the most votes,

followed by balanced/normal Tetra

In third is reckless Tetra

And tied for the final Tetra is sassy/sarcastic and wise/cautious/shy Tetra.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Hey, is it me or did this fog get thicker?", asked Tetra, as she and Link approached the island.

Link just shrugged, he been in worse situations. They finally reached the shore and started to look around.

"What a dump! It looks like nobody's been here in ages.", Tetra walked along the shore looking for any signs of life. Meanwhile, link was trying to lug all of the equipment they had. He noticed that the island was eerily quiet. The trees looked like they had the life sucked out of them and the ground looked scorched and lifeless; in fact the entire island looked like a plague hit.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Link quickly turned around and took out his sword. He recognized that scream. It was Tetra! He rushed to the other side of the shore were he saw tetra knocked out with seven large lizard like monster surrounding her.

"Oh no you don't!", he took out his bow and charged it with ice magic. He let the arrow fly. It struck dead center at the lizard-man's chest, and froze it solid.

"Gotcha!", he yelled and unknowingly gave away his location. The creatures roared and headed right for him.

"Ow, what happened? I feel like I got hit in the head by a boulder.", Tetra looked up and a frozen lizard like monster.

"What the..?", the ice started shaking and soon broke. "Okay it looks like I'm going to have to fight this thing." She pulled out her cutlass and got ready to defend herself. The creature instantly struck out at the girl pirate. Tetra dodged and counter with a strike at the creatures head instantly killing it.

"I guess all those training sessions with like payed off.", she then heard a bomb go off. She looked around and saw Link being chased by six more lizard like monsters; he was throwing bombs at them trying to slow them down, unfortunately it wasn't working.

"Link over here!", Tetra waved at him and took out a spare bow she brought. Link ran towards her and then he ducked as she let loose six arrows. Each one hit their mark, effectively killing all the monsters.

"You okay?", Tetra asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Only a few scratches.", Tetra then took out a bottle filled with a red liquid, and passed it to link.

"Drink.", he gladly took the bottle and drank half of it. Immediately, his wounds were healed.

"Let's explore this island quickly, I don't like the looks of this place.", Tetra helped link bring some of the equipment and they headed deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Hey Niko, do you think they'll make it back alright?", asked Gonzo worried about the captain and Link.

"Who knows?", replied Niko taking the opportunity of not having to do any chores.

"Maybe they got eaten by monsters", said Mako as he climbed up to where Niko and Gonzo were talking.

"E-e-eaten?!", Gonzo was stammering as he thought of Tetra being eaten.

"No I don't think so, maybe their lost?", said Senza as he appeared. "What do you think Nudge?"

"hmm, maybe the captain wanted some alone time with Link. After all, they are at that age were love blossoms in the air." This statement got him a few stares and finally

"WHAT?!", yelled the rest off the pirates in unison.

"Well, it's only a theory.", he said. The pirates soon started arguing over who was right and started placing wagers on whose idea was correct.

Zuko was too busy to take part in their silly argument looking out for any sign of danger or of the captain and Link. He then spotted something coming from the island. He zoomed in hoping to figure out what that strange snake-like shadow thing was. He soon got a clear view and what he saw made his heart stop. There was a huge dragon headed towards the ship! He jumped down to where the other pirates where trying to warn them, but they were too busy arguing to listen to him until he smashed a large pot.

"What's going on Zuko? I thought you were supposed to be on look out duty.", said Senza.

He pointed to the skies above the island, and sure enough, there was a large dragon heading towards the ship with a not too friendly look in his eyes.

"Man the catapults! Get those canons ready! If the little miss finds one scratch on this point, she'll boil us alive or worse!", shouted Gonzo as everybody got ready to protect the ship.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Did you like the part with the pirates? I assure you Tetra will get the four swords by the next chapter. Also, the polls are still open on what personalities Tetra will get split into. Please comment on what you liked/disliked on this story as well as any advice you can give. Your opinions matter. Your reviews, comments, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Even clicking on this story is appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely, Omegarulesall.


	4. The door and the guardian part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tetra, Link,Vaati and the Pirate crew as well as wind waker and phantom hourglass and any other character all belong to Nintendo and it's respected affiliates.

A/N: SORRY! I know I haven't updated at all for months now, but my life has done a complete 180. I'm in a new state and I have finally got used to it. With my new school plus my new apartment plus my nephews and niece and little sister it has become quite hectic. I hope you guys forgive me! I cut this chapter in half because it was that long, also my poll is still up for what personalities Tetra will have once she gets the four swords. Just click on my profile. So far Flirtatious Tetra is winning followed closely by Reckless Tetra. Wise and sassy are tied for third, and cautious /shy sarcastic /cunning are all tied for last. Without further ado, onto the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Link, I think we're going in circles. This is the fifth time we passed this rock.", he just shrugged.

"Let's just set camp here.", she sighed, things weren't going according to plans. She thought this was going to be easy, like some of the islands they had visited before, but in the last hour they were attacked by bizarre lizard like monsters, gotten lost in an unknown jungle, and now going in circles.

"I wonder how the crew is getting along without us. I swear if they manage to get one scratch on the ship..", she rubbed her forehead trying not to think of the many ways the pirates could wreck the ship and the cruel and usual punishments she would use to discipline them. She then looked toward Link who just had fallen asleep and was now snoring.

"Well, things could have been worse.", she thought to herself, "We could have been separated.". Tetra's eyelids seemed heavier than usual. "Must of been all that fighting", she said to herself. She soon found herself nodding off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWW", Niko screamed as he was picked up by the dragons claws and brought to the dragons mouth. It opened its mouth to let out a deafening roar and revealed rows upon rows of dangerously long and sharp teeth made perfectly for ripping flesh off of whatever unfortunate creature to be caught in them.

"Niko! Fire the catapult!", yelled Gonzo. The boulder hit the monstrosity right in the the stomach making it drop Niko right into the see. Senza threw a rope and managed to haul him out of there before the dragon could recover.

"Cough...cough....cough.. thank..cough...you.", said Niko still coughing up seawater.

"Don't mention it.", said Senza

"Um guys, where's the dragon?", asked Nudge as the entire ship went silent. Soon came a bubbling noise from all around the ship, and finally:

CRASH!

The dragon burst through the hall of the ship and was using its long snake-like body to drag the ship under the sea. It then released a noxious breath attack the knocked out everyone aboard the ship, so they could not escape.

* * *

"Tetra, Tetra, Te-tra, wake up sleepy head.", Link gently whispered into Tetra's ear.

"Five more minutes mommy.", she said still dreaming.

"Mommy, huh?", Link said with a slight grin.

"What!", she immediately got up and looked around finding that they were still in the jungle. "What are you smiling at!"

"Oh nothing", he replied

"Yeah right. So did you find out how to get out of here or have been staring at me all this time.", he immediately blushed as soon as Tetra said this. "I knew it", she thought.

"Well, it seems a new path was opened last night. It's just a five minutes walk from here but..."

"But what? If there's a way out of here then lets take it.", she said while crossing her arms.

"The path was littered with falling trees and debris, like something ripped up the entire ground there. Also, it was a lot darker than usual when I looked around the start of the path."

"Like I said, if there's a way out lets take it. We faced a lot tougher opponents and a lot scarier places before so this shouldn't be problem.", she said. Link thought of telling her but decided against it, after all it was just a dream right?

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was a lot darker then the rest of the jungle. Looks like it only gets worse from here. So what do say Link, you ready for to explore this place?", Link nodded in recognition. They walked down the path until they no longer saw there own hand in front of there face. Without thinking, they both moved closer to each other until both of their hands met. They both blushed and quickly separated.

"Link, don't you have anything that might give us enough light to see?", she asked hoping to avoid another awkward moment. She would never admit to anyone that she started to like Link as more than a friend for months now and since then the amount of awkward moments have increased.

"The only thing I have are the light arrows, but I can only use a certain amount of them since they need a lot of magic to use."

"Lets take turns then. I use them once you ate feeling low on magic and then you take over once I'm exhausted.", they both agreed and Link started to periodically fire Light arrows until he was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Link are you okay? Let me take over.", but before she could get the bow and arrow, the ground started to shake and suddenly a bunch of towers sprouted from the the ground and encircled the area. A small flame erupted from each tower revealing that they were both in what appeared to be a ruined chamber with a door right in front of them. And in front of that door was a stone guardian with moss and cracks covering its body, a testament to its old age.

"Link I don't like the looks of this place.", Tetra got an arrow out just in case. Link drew his sword and both of them walked silently behind the guardian statue and inspected the door.

"Look, over here. There's an inscription scribbled at the bottom of this door."

%$%##$$#^$%#%$%3$&6&^$%$# (To awaken the seal, play the melody that controls the wind.).

"So Link do you think you can decipher this?", she asked

"There's no way I can read this! It's not even in old hyrulian, and I'm good at that. But those notes to the right of it look like music notes, maybe..", Link pulled out his wind waker and played the wind's requiem. The room shook slightly but other than that nothing.

"Well?"

"I guess it wasn't the right song. Maybe if I play a different one it will work.", as Link pulled out his wind waker again but before he could conduct anything a loud growl echoed throughout the chamber.

"Please tell me that was your stomach.", Link was about to speak when fifteen lizard-men appeared to block the only way into the chamber other than the door.

"Not these guys again. Well it looks like they haven't learned their lesson from last time.", Tetra pulled out her bow and shot an arrow towards the closest lizard-man.

"Come on Link, don't just stand there!", Link immediately pulled out his sword and rushed straight into the lizard-men pack. He quickly defeated the first four who tried to attack him, but was slammed back by the tail of another lizard-man. Then the creature jumped and was about to end the life of our young hero, when an arrow hit it, destroying the monster.

"Link, get up.", Tetra was in front of link trying to keep him safe as she fired more arrows to fend off the remaining lizard-men. She managed to finish off seven more, before Link woke up.

"Tetra! Look out!", Link grabbed Tetra and shielded her from one of the lizard-mans fire breaths. Luckily he had the mirror shield on his back so the attack was reflected at the lizard-men, finishing off the last of them.

"Thank you Link.", a blush appeared on her face as she realized the position they were in. They quickly separated and moved around the chamber.

"_Did she always smell that nice?",_ Link thought, _"Wait! What the heck am I thinking?"_

"_Link sure has gotten strong, not that he was weak either, but he seems more mature now. Maybe he'll...., what the hell am I thinking me and Link doing that?" _Unfortunately Tetra was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice Link trying to get her attention.

Crash!!

The room rocked violently as dust and dirt flew everywhere. She quickly turned around found Link at the other edge of the room unconscious, and his head bleeding a bit, and right next to him was the stone guardian brought to life somehow, about to turn our hero in green into a pancake.

"LINK!!", she fired some arrows at the guardian but they just bounced off of its stone armor. Luckily, the stone being turned around giving Tetra an opening to rush and get Link.

Wham!!

She narrowly avoided its fist as she ran towards link. "First we get lost,", she jumped to avoid the shock wave after the creature once again tried to crush into a fine powder. "Then we get attacked by lizard-things and now,", she jumped onto to the stone guardians arm, ran up to its head and back flipped onto floor. "I have to deal with this thing".

* * *

"The girls quite skilled, as expected from one of Zelda's descendants." The evil wind mage said as he stared into a vat of unknown liquid watching the fight. "Little do they know what horrors await them for my revenge will be absolute." He chanted a spell and dark clouds formed over the liquid and the image quickly changed to a pedestal and a sword in it. "But first I must remove the only obstacle that stands in my way, for I will not allow any mistakes this time."

With only a few words, the mage summoned shadows and sent them into the sword. "Now even if they managed to acquire it, it would be useless. The sword's power is gone with time and my trap will activate as soon as some fool takes the sword in their hand. Now time to check what my 'pet' brought home.", and with a quick turn of his cape he was gone.

* * *

A/N: I know I said Tetra would get the sword this chapter but I thought it would be better if I waited some more. So what do you think? I not so sure I got Vaati's character right or not. I just love playing with teenagers feelings, so do you think there should be more awkward moments between link and tetra or should I just focus more on the story? Also, the polls are still open for what personalities Tetra should be split into, so go vote for your 4 favorite personalties and you might see them next chapter. As always please comment on what you liked/disliked on this story as well as any advice you can give. Your opinions matter. Your reviews, comments, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Even clicking on this story is appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely, Omegarulesall.


End file.
